Geoff
' ' are The Surfers competing on The Ridonculous Race. Team If this team had a motto it would be one word: YOLO! Geoff (from Total Drama Island) is back to compete again but, unfortunately, without his best gal, Bridgette. Since she’s away on a surfing tour in Australia, Geoff’s brought his best bro, Brody – an enthusiastic, meathead jock- along for the ride instead. They’re ALL about partying, having fun, and winning the money… because tons of cash equals parties and fun! (See? Math CAN be useful!) The Bromance Boys may not be the brightest dudes in the competition but they always have each other’s backs, no matter what. They are fast and strong with finish before them so they got eliminated. Personality Geoff Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. Geoff's caring way automatically clicks with Bridgette's, and upon the formation of their relationship, the two are inseparable. In Total Drama Action, his popularity with the others is threatened when Geoff becomes an egotistical, sadistic "Captain Hollywood" with a personality similar to that of Chris'. He mercilessly tortures the eliminated contestants on the Total Drama Aftermath chair for ratings, and even goes as far as insulting Bridgette, prompting her to end their union. It ends up being extremely short-lived though, as a group turns Geoff's own tool against him and reminds him of who he really is. Brody Brody is the definition of the man. He is a surfer and is compatible to Geoff there Brodie's and are surfer dudes. There two guys just trying to win some cash. Their probably going to throw an EPIC beach party once they win and buy some surf boards. So Brody is Geoff's right hand man and Bridgette probably likes Brody and Bridgette Geoff are the tremendous 3. There all surfers and their probably share the money together. Season 1 Race History Season 2 2016 Race History They win the Ridonculous Race Videos Memorable Moments * Brody gets a leg cramp after completing the Stairs * Geoff asking for a banana when Brody needed potassium Trivia * Geoff is voiced by Dan Petronijevic, who has acted in many animated and live action productions, including his latest show 19-2. * Brody is voiced by Scott McCord, who also plays Owen and Jacques in The Ridonculous Race. * This team, along with Owen & Noah and Leonard and Tammy, are the only teams to contain at least one contestant that has previously competed on Total Drama. * They are the only one who let another team to finish before them so they got eliminated. ** The team is Carrie & Devin * Brody is one of five characters in the Total Drama universe to have a tattoo. The other four are Chef, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan and Dwayne **However, Brody is the only contestant in The Ridonculous Race to have a visible tattoo (a shooting star on his left arm) while Geoff doesn't. Brody is also the only new character that has one while the rest were part of the original cast. * Geoff and Brody are the first team to return to the game. They return in Episode 24. * Geoff and Brody are the first team to win a Total Drama series returning to the game. * Geoff and Brody are the only team in Ridonculous Race's final six, both original and returning, to not place last in a non-elimination leg. Friends Sanders & MacArthur Dwayne & Junior Kitty & Emma Carrie & Devin Enemies Jacques & Josee Category:Season 1 Category:Teams Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes